The Strange Doctor Man
by DrowninginaSeaofRoses
Summary: Tabatha Wheat is an aspiring artist, attending college to become a teacher. Sitting down for a spot of tea and a good read she is suddenly met by a huge crash and a strange blue box sitting atop her cottage. Join Tabatha on her thrilling adventure with the Doctor down the rabbit hole and beyond the mirror.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at her kitchen table, she scanned over the last few pages of her favorite book, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass". She brought a tea cup to her lips and suddenly a loud crash thudded across her roof, followed by two _plinks _andpieces of her needing-to-be-fixed ceiling fell into her tea. Startled, she fled to her front lawn to get a look at what fell on her roof. As she reached her yard the rush of cold October wind made her shiver and wrap the red sweater her mother got her tight around her body. She gazed up at her stone roof, stumbling on some fallen pieces as she walked backwards to get a clearer view of the strange object sitting atop her house.

"Bloody hell." She whispered to herself as she froze in place, gawking at the large, blue Police Call box that was perched on the roof of her small, one bedroom, on bathroom cottage.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

All of a sudden the door swung open and a man popped his head out, peering about, observing his surroundings.

"Oh! Hello!" He glanced down, "first steps a bit of a doozy, eh?" he chuckled. Then in a flash he closed the door and the box vanished, making an unearthly noise. The girl was stunned, blinking wildly starring at the now empty spot above her roof.

"I must be completely batty…"

"Oh I don't know about that." The same man spoke behind her. She gasped and whirled around, gazing up at a strange man who was straightening his bowtie. He smiled at her, "Hello!"

Her eyebrows furrowed up, she was very much confused. There was a man, with a blue box that was parked in the street where she puts her garbage out.

"I wonder if they will still pick up my garbage?" she mumbled to herself

"What was that?" The strange man questioned.

Her focus quickly turned back to the man. "Oh, yeah, hi!" she flashed him a quick smile, "Would you be kind enough to explain to me what is going on, sir?" The girl requested information.

"Doctor."

"What?"

"The Doctor, that's me." The strange man answered.

She crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Doctor who?"

"Yes!" The doctor walked past her, toward her house. "Not to sound rude but I've just had a venture and I seem to be quite peckish, do you have jam?"

She sort of just stood there, it couldn't be possible that a strange man was entering her home asking for a bit of jam.

"Oi!" She called out, running after him. "Excuse me!" she dashed through her house just to find the strange doctor man riffling through her cabinets.

"Excuse me!"

He turned to face her, holding two jars of jam, one in each hand.

"Do you mind?" She looked at him, almost in a pleading manner, she was helplessly confused and just wanted him to stay still. "Can you please sit down?" She just about begged him to do so.

The doctor, startled by her reaction, slowly walked over to her small kitchen table, jams still in hand, and sat down in one of her brightly painted chairs.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trou-"

The girl started shaking her head and walked over to him, cutting him off, "What would you like to eat?" she asked.

He gave her a kind smile and handed her the jam jars, "Peanut butter and plum jam?"

She smiled back and chuckled, accepting the jars, "Coming right up."

The doctor watched the girl make his snack, scanning the tiny kitchen he was sitting in.

She slid a flowered plate that held one peanut butter and plum jam sandwich and took a seat across from him.

"Thanks!" He took a huge bite of the snack, "So wants your name?" he spoke while he chewed

"Tabatha, Tabatha Wheat. Like the grain" Tabatha tossed her long dark braid behind her shoulder. "And you're The Doctor."

He nodded, mouth full of sandwich.

"And that magic blue box?" she inquired.

"It's not magic." He said as he tried to swallow the sticky peanut butter, "Do you have any milk?"

Tabatha walked over to the fridge and poured the Doctor and herself a glass of milk, "Well, if it's not magic, what is it then?" She handed him the milk.

He took a long swig then cleared his throat, "It's a time machine."

Tabatha choked and sputtered milk all over the table top.

"It's a what?" She gasped, wiping up the milk with a lime green crocheted doily she bought at a Car Boot Sale.

"A time machine." The Doctor replied, mouth full again. "The TARDIS to be exact."

"Tardis?"

He drank some more milk. "T-A-R-D-I-S, Time and Relative Dimension in Space, a time machine."

Tabatha, paused, "I must be mad."

"You must be," Tabatha looked up at him as he finished his milk. "Or you wouldn't have come here." He finished, tapping the cover of her book that lay on the table next to him.

She smiled in relief.

"That's my favorite book." She put their dirty dishes in the sink.

The doctor picked up the book, flipping through it, "Good. Good book to be your favorite. It might help you out in certain situations."

Tabatha laughed quietly, taking a seat on her counter, "Like how?"

The Doctor walked over to her, handing her the book. "Well you never know when a white rabbit in a waistcoat and trousers will pop up," He smiled, whispering, "Or when you'll get shrunk."

Tabatha took the book and smiled, looking at the strange doctor man in wonder. _This is so weird_, she thought. _Who is this strange doctor man?_

"SO!" The doctor clapped his hand together, making Tabatha jump. "Tabatha! Do you want to go on an adventure?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Tabatha's voice went up an octave.

The Doctor cocked his head, not knowing why an adventure was something hard to grasp.

"An adventure Tabatha. Y' know, I've got a time machine, we could go anywhere!"

Tabatha hopped off the counter top, not saying a word, and began to pace her kitchen floor.

"But I have school, and those paintings I have to finish for the local gallery" She started to mumble, "whose going to look after my house while I'm away? And I just bought groceries…"

"Tabatha?"

Tabatha halted in mid stride and looked up at the Doctor.

"It's a time machine. We could go, and then come back later this evening."

She just looked at him, almost like she was processing his words. And then, a smile spread across her face.

"That's true isn't it?" She began to giggle, "That's true! Okay! Wait here Doctor I'm going to change into trousers and slip on some sensible shoes!" Tabatha dashed up stairs. "Terrific!" She hollered down to the Doctor.

There was shuffling and trampling and tossing about up stairs as the Doctor sat and waited.

"I do have a whole wardrobe on the TARDIS." He called out to her.

Tabatha emerged sporting red plaid pants that went with her sweater and yellow lace up shoes.

"I would very much like to see that." She smiled at him as she rebraided her hair.

"Are we all set then?"

She nodded.

As they left her house she locked up, blowing a kiss goodbye to her cottage. They stood at the door of the Doctors blue Police Call Box.

"Take a look at this." He said as he opened the door.

Tabatha's jaw almost dropped to the ground. The Doctor smiled at her reaction, _that never gets old,_ he thought.

She took a few steps inside, grasping the opal pendant on her lucky necklace.

"It's…" Excitement welled up inside of her. She dashed around the TARDIS's main platform. "It's bigger on the inside!" She exclaimed. She gazed at its' control board, all the knobs, switches and blinking lights. Her face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "This is terrific!" her hands hovered over all the controls, shaking with anticipation. "How does this work?" She gazed up at the doctor like he was her favorite professor.

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey...The real question, Tabatha Wheat, is where do you want to go?"

She looked back down in thought.

"Anywhere?"

Yup."

"Anytime?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He replied

Tabatha thought, maybe something knowledgeable, something she could learn from.

"A museum!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor looked at her, "A museum? Are you sure?"

She nodded with a full face smile, "Mmhm! But you pick! Like a fancy one with a ton of neat thingies!"

"Okay." The doctor flipped a switch. "I know," and he punched some buttons, "Just the," The Doctor flipped a few more switched a punched a couple of buttons in this sort of weird ritual dance as he dashed around the platform. "Place!" He flipped on last switch and the TARDIS began to shake and rattle, making that weird sound again.

And then it stopped.

The Doctor grabbed Tabatha's hand a lead her to the door.

"We are on the planet Dawei in the year thirty fourteen. It's home to one of the most intellectual creature in time and space, the Fluvan." He pushed open the TARDIS's door to reveal a bustling planet, its surface glimmering with the shine of silver chrome. There were flying vehicles and dome buildings everywhere. Tabatha was in complete awe. She was almost afraid to step out of the TARDIS.

"Hello Doctor." A seemingly female creature approached them. Her eyes were huge, a deep glossy blue, and she had…no…mouth. She wore a silver headdress and a long silk gown to match.

"Ah! Jodo! It is very nice to see you again." He took her outstretched hand and placed it against his forehead. Her fingers were long and slender and her skin a pale green. Jodo's eyes darted over to Tabatha and she suddenly became very nervous under this strangers gaze.

"Jodo, this is my new friend Tabatha!" Jodo presented her hand to Tabatha the same way she did to the Doctor.

"Oh, uh," She took her hand and mimicked the Doctors actions.

"Hello Tabatha, new friend of the doctor. I am Jodo and this, is Dawei."


End file.
